Despierta
by Harry Hale
Summary: De esos días en los que verlo dormir parece más definitivo y la espera junto a tus hermanos se vuelve desesperante, porque lo único que quieren los tres es que abra los ojos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

El corazón se te encoge al verlo conectado a todas esas maquinas y piensas en lo irónico que es, porque bueno, él siempre estuvo rodeado de ellas, sientes un conocido nudo formarse en tu garganta y lágrimas amenazan con salir de tus ojos. Tragas duro.

—Por favor— pides en un susurro y lo tomas de la mano sana, la única que le queda porque la derecha tuvieron que amputársela─… despierta por favor, hay demasiado que quiero que hagamos juntos.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva conectado? ¿tres semanas? ¿cuatro?

—Ya es hora de que te vayas, Peter— la voz de Pepper es más dura de lo que recuerdas, sabes que de cierta manera, ella te culpa de que tu padre esté así.

"_Él los ayudó por ti, todo lo que hizo fue para traerte de vuelta_" las palabras resuenan en tu cabeza cada vez que la ves, tan fría como al principio en ese cuarto de hospital.

Te secas las lágrimas, besas la mano de tu padre y te levantas de la silla dispuesta a un lado de su cama, entonces te agachas y lo besas en la frente, ella suspira fuertemente, como si buscara paciencia.

Una parte de ti, la que está dolida, piensa que ella solo te tenía un aprecio pequeño y contable que se fue cuando tu padre dejó de mirar.

—Volveré mañana— informas, pero te ignora—. ¿Puedes traer a Morgan?

—Es una niña de cinco años, no tiene edad suficiente para lidiar con este tipo de cosas— contesta bruscamente—, si quieres verla, Harley la llevará para que puedan estar los tres…

—Suficiente mamá— el susodicho la hace callar desde la puerta, te lanza una mirada comprensiva y lo sigues por el pasillo—. Discúlpala, sé que lo eh dicho en cada desplante que te ha hecho estas semanas, pero le esta afectando bastante todo esto.

—Como a todos— respondes con simpleza.

El muchacho rubio sonríe, y es raro que aunque nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse en el pasado, ahora no puedes dejar de pensar en él como tu hermano, como Morgan y como India. Que lo aceptes así sin más.

—Aunque eso no significa que esté bien su comportamiento, trata de alejarte de Morgan y de una casa que es tan tuya como de ella— llegan hasta un lujoso Audi en color negro y sonríes recordando tu cumpleaños diecisiete, sonríes al recordar lo feliz que estaba tu padre al darte las llaves—. Si sigue así, se lo diré a papá cuando despierte.

Se te vuelve a oprimir el corazón.

—No es necesario, es tu madre, a fin de cuentas.

—Cierto, pero ahora soy el mayor y debo cuidar de mis hermanitos.

Niegas con la cabeza y te subes al auto.

* * *

—… y hoy Cassie me acompañó a llevar a Morgan y a India a esta tienda, _American Girl_, por unas muñecas espantosas que se parecen a ellas— terminas de relatarle lo que pasó en tu día y él no responde, igual que siempre—. Deberías despertar, así podrías jugar con Morgan, ella dice que antes tú y Pietro tomaban el té con ellas.

Pepper carraspea detrás de ti y resoplas, fue estúpido pensar que porque no te la topaste el último par de días, hoy correrías con la misma suerte.

—Aún no es hora de que me eches— mascullas en voz baja.

—Tu tiempo ya pasó, la enfermera dice que estuviste aquí desde las doce.

—Es mi papá— aunque no quieres irte, te obligas a ponerte de pie y a coger tu chaqueta, tampoco quieres pelear con ella. Sabes que si lo haces, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Sí?, pues casi se muere por tu culpa.

Te detienes abruptamente.

—Voy a pasar por Morgan y Harley para ir a cenar— dejas pasar ese comentario ridículamente doloroso.

—Tienes diecisiete años Peter, ¿con que vas a llevarlos a cenar?, te advierto que no pienso permitir que tú y tu madre vivan de mi dinero.

Sientes que la sangre te hierve.

—¿Tú dinero?, hasta donde sé, toda esa fortuna es de papá.

—Yo soy la directora de Stark Industries.

—La directora, no la dueña. Si tanto te molesta pasarme el dinero que me corresponde como un Stark, deja de hacerlo, jamás me ha importado el maldito dinero, no lo necesito, mi madre y su esposo trabajan ¿te enteras?

—Vender pinturas, trabajar medio tiempo como enfermera de emergencias y ser administrador no deja mucho.

—Tampoco lo dejaba ser asistente personal, pero tu fuiste más lista.

Levanta la mano para abofetearte, pero la tomas por acto de reflejo. Tu madre jamás te ha puesto la mano encima y no vas a dejar que alguien como Pepper Potts lo haga.

—Eres un descarado— se pone roja del enojo.

—Y tú una hipócrita.

Ella jadea de sorpresa. Él está igual de sorprendido, porque el tímido y soquete de Peter Parker poniéndose al tú por tú con una mujer veinticinco –treinta– años mayor no es algo que pase todos los días, la parte que heredaste de tu madre sale a flote.

—Si tu padre te escuchara hablarme de esa manera…— comienza, pero la interrumpes.

—Si _mi padre_ te escuchara diciéndome todo esto, prohibiéndome ver a mis hermanos, prohibiéndome entrar a _su_ casa, quitándome dinero que me corresponde como _su_ hijo primogénito, tratando de golpearme y echándome de su cuarto, ¿quién crees que saldría más perjudicado?

Pepper se queda callada, no quisiste decir nada de eso, pero estás tan enfadado.

—Ni se te ocurra pasar por mis hijos, acuérdate que por poco los dejas sin padre. Ten un poco de vergüenza.

* * *

—Los médicos dicen que está sano, ha ganado un par de kilos— relata _Máquina de Guerra_ por medio de la video llamada que hacen—. Aunque también dicen que está avanzando más lento desde que uno de sus hijos no sigue yendo a verlo.

Le das una mordida a tu sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea para pensar en una excusa creíble, detestas que tu madrastra piense que ganó, pero no quieres problemas, la idea que de seguir tratando con la nueva cara que te muestra Potts, tu padre se vea en la terrible situación de tener que elegir es nefasta.

—Han decidido que haga todo el último año de nuevo, estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos.

Rhodey arquea una ceja.

—Pues imagino que mientras tú te paseas con Cassie Lang en el Audi, los trabajos se hacen solos— te quedas callado y él suspira—. Pepper me dijo lo que pasó y siento mucho que te enfrentaras a ella, pero está pasándola mal…

—Yo también Rhodes ¿o que piensas? —lo interrumpe—.Fui yo quién estuvo muerto cinco años, fui yo quién recibió de golpe toda la culpa por el sacrificio de mi padre.

—Chico, ella es su esposa, la madre de sus hijos.

—Yo también soy su hijo, el que tuvo con la primera mujer que amó de verdad, la que llegó antes que ella, su primera esposa, recuerda decírselo a Pepper cuando le cuentes de esta llamada.

Cuelgas y aprietas el vaso de leche que tienes en la mano tan fuerte que se hace añicos, provocando un ruido horrible. Estás cansado que le dejen pasar todos sus berrinches por ser la esposa del héroe. May y Pietro llegan enseguida.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Estás bien?

Niegas con la cabeza, no quieres llorar delante de ellos así que sin impórtate nada, te largas a la que es tu habitación.

—Yo limpio esto, ve con él— escuchas que le dice el sokoviano a tu madre, ¿por qué Pepper no puede ser esa clase de madrastra? ¿por qué no es como Pietro, que es feliz con el hijo de su esposa?, no cierras la puerta porque necesitas hablar con alguien.

Te echas en la cama y May te imita, te giras para mirarla y ella te lanza una de sus miradas cargadas de comprensión y que desbordan amor, los ojos verdes le brillan de expectación, mientras que los tuyos lo hacen de lágrimas contenidas por la furia, el dolor y la impotencia.

Es esa mirada que hace que no puedas soportarlo más y te sueltes a llorar como un crío, abrazándola y enterrando la cara en su cuello. Ella te sujeta con fuerza.

—Está bien amor, dile a mami que va mal— susurra en tu oído.

Tiempo después, antes que Morfeo te lleve, eres consciente de lo seguro que te sientes entre los brazos de tu madre.

* * *

—¡Has venido! —la pequeña castaña se lanza a tus brazos y te llena la cara de besos. Morgan te quiso antes de conocerte.

—Por supuesto que sí, _Maguna_— contestas mientras la dejas en el suelo—. Traje algo para ti.

Le pasas una bolsa lleva de hamburguesas con queso y ella sonríe, radiante.

—No puedes ingresar comida a la habitación— Pepper le quita la bolsa a su hija y te la devuelve.

—Que raro, porque _Danny Rand*_, el dueño de este lugar y amigo íntimo de Peter, le dijo que podía— May entra a la habitación, con India colgada de su brazo.

—Niñas ─las llama Happy—, ¿qué les parece si las llevo por una soda a la cafetería?

Las pequeñas lo siguen contentas, cuando están lo suficientemente lejos, ambos encaran a Pepper.

—Creí que no vendrías más— inicia Harley para llenar el silencio incómodo que se ha apoderado de la habitación.

—No me había sido posible.

—Morgan ha preguntado por ti, dijiste que iríamos a cenar y no llegaste.

—Me surgió algo.

—Ya.

—No entiendo que pinta tu madre aquí Peter— la rubia por fin habla, tiene las ojeras muy marcadas y se ve más delgada, dándole un aspecto peligroso.

—Hasta donde sé, puedo venir aquí si me apetece, ¿hay algún problema? ¿me lo vas a prohibir a mi también o solo me vas a echar?

—Mamá— adviertes, lo último que quieres es que Harley se dé cuenta de su discusión con Pepper—, dijiste que solo me acompañarías a ver a papá unos minutos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Harley mira a ambas mujeres, confundido.

—Nada.

Pepper se hace a un lado, dejándote pasar, tu y tú hermano _hablan_ con Tony unos minutos y sientes como el vacío se llena con solo tenerlo cerca, en la puerta de la habitación, tu sentido arácnido capta la conversación entre May y tú madrastra.

—Escúchame bie Pepper, sé que esto no es fácil, pero entérate que no eres la única a la que le afecta— la voz de May está forrada de hielo—. Si vuelvo a enterarme que tratas mal a mi hijo, si me entero que intentas ponerle las manos encima de nuevo, me vas a conocer.

—¿Es una amenaza?, porque no te tengo miedo.

—Créeme, vas a tenérmelo.

Tienes diecisiete –cronológicamente veintiún– años y no puedes evitar sentirte protegido.

* * *

Pepper no se mete contigo los siguientes cuatro fines de semana que llegas a la enorme cabaña a quedarte con ellos, sale de la habitación del hospital cuando llegas y espera a que te retires de ahí por tu voluntad, cada viernes te llegan correos que informan que una suma de dinero ha sido depositada a tu cuenta personal, aunque no tomas ni un solo centavo, porque realmente no lo quieres. Y ya no es brusca contigo, sino que ha vuelto a ser la Pepper de antes, amable como ella sola, aunque a veces notas un matiz de seriedad en su voz.

—Despierta papi, por favor— pide la pequeña Morgan, coloreando en su cuaderno de dibujo—, dibujé algo para ti y quiero que lo veas.

—Debes verla, es una gran artista— sigue Harley, desde la silla—. ¿No es verdad, Peter?

—Digna de Picasso— confirmas, estás sentado en el pequeño espacio libre de la cama, ya se te hizo costumbre cogerlo de la mano.

Te quedas hecho una piedra cuando esta te aprieta fuertemente durante un segundo.

—¿Papá?

Los ojos chocolate de Stark te regresan la mirada, cansados y preocupados.

—¿Peter?

Harley llama a Pepper y a la enfermera a gritos, hacen que ustedes tres salgan de la habitación y cierran la puerta, Morgan llora, Harley llora, pero tú no lo haces. Y no sabes por qué.

Entonces, cuando el reloj marca que ha pasado una hora, la puerta se abre y sale Pepper, tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, te das cuenta de que está realmente feliz.

—Quiere verlos.

No hace falta que diga más porque los tres entran como alma que lleva el diablo, le ceden el lugar a Morgan para que sea la primera, Harley va segundo y cuando es tú turno te quedas muy quieto, sin saber que hacer. Tu hermano te da un pequeño empujón.

—Dennos un minuto— pide Tony, su voz suena cansada y rasposa, los demás salen y por fin te acercas.

Está sentado en una silla, con una bata nueva y ya despierto reconoces que luce distinto, le han cambiado otra vez las vendas que le cubren la mitad de la cara, esa que se quemó junto al brazo derecho que ya no tiene. Finalmente las lágrimas comienzan a escurrirse de tus ojos, te acuclillas para poder abrazarlo por la cintura, mojándole la bata en el proceso.

Quieres hablar, quieres decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero el nudo en tu garganta que se ha convertido en un viejo amigo, no te lo permite. El alivio es demasiado que te ahoga.

—Te extrañé mucho— dice mientras te acaricia los rizos castaños.

Quieres decirle que tu también, que te alegra que esté despierto, que lo amas, pero las palabras no salen. Levantas la mirada por fin y tus ojos chocan con los suyos.

No es necesario decir nada porque él lo sabe.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: Por primera vez quise probar este lado de Pepper, no diré más, todo depende de ustedes, díganme que les pareció. Confirmo que este es otro trabajo más que tengo escrito de End Game, estaré subiendo más así que atentos jejeje. **

**Danny Rand: Iron Fist, las series están relacionadas con el universo, y en el mío igual hahaha. **

**May es artista y trabaja en el hospital medio turno, esto lo saque de The Amazing Spiderman.**

**Pietro es administrador y entrenador, de algo tenía que vivir después de chasquido para mantener a su hija. **

**India y Morgan son amigas. **

**Harley es un integrante más a la dinastía Stark. **

* * *

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


End file.
